percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Colosseum Part 2 Ch: 3
In the early morning in the Colosseum, warriors of all shapes, sizes, colors, and genders trained under the scorching sun. Silas was training with Selene, he wielded a wooden sword and shield, while she sported a wooden spear and shield. The sound of wooden weapons and dirt filled the hot air while the warriors continued to train. "So tell me more about this sister that I have back at camp", Selene said while thrusting her spear at Silas. "Well she looks a lot like you but with brown hair. She beautiful, smart, kind, and she just makes everything in the world feel at peace". "So you think that I'm beautiful Corvin". "Did I say that?", Silas jokingly said. "If we escape". "We will escape". "But if we escape, do you think she'll like me. I have been here since for I don't know how long". "What was it when you left?". "It was 1932", she said. Silas jaw dropped, Selene has been here for over eighty years and she thinks it's only been months. How long have I been here? Silas thought. "Sorry to tell you this but, you been here for eighty years". "Whoa, that means everyone that I love must be dead by now, my father and brothers. They are all dead and I've been stuck here for nearly a century, that Liniuse will pay with his life", she vowed. She looked over and noticed that Spartacus was training alone. "Hey look Spartacus is alone, now is your time to speak with him". "Your right, I'll be back soon", Silas said and he took off. Dodging wooden spears, swords, and wrecking balls, Silas finally made it to Spartacus. "Sup Spartacus, how's it going?". "Go away Silas, I told you I won't join your rebellion. There's nothing for me in the outside world". "There's freedom, there's a lot of things out their. The world has changed since you've been gone, Rome has fallen years after your war with them, slavery is gone from the world". "Fighting Rome was my purpose, now that it has fallen that purpose is gone, my wife is dead and so are my brother's in arms". Spartacus continued to slash at the air but this time more violently. "That all may be true, but theirs a threat out their bigger than me and you. Ouranos is rising and he will destroy everything". "Good, then I will finally be in the arms of loving wife", Spartacus said. Silas had enough, he left the legendary warrior, who is now a shell of his former self alone. After making it back to Selene, they left to get some water. "So how did it go?", she asked. "Terrible". "Your going to have to find a way to get through to him before it's to late, look", she pointed towards three of Liniuse's soldiers. Silas didn't like them because they smelled funny and their skin was green and gross looking. "You Silas! Lets go", one of them said. "Great what does Liniuse want now", Silas said. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Colosseum Part 2: Rebellion Category:Chapter Page